1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas combustion apparatus, more particularly to a gas combustion apparatus having combustion gas setting device, the combustion gas setting device is not only able to control the transportation and the output amount of the combustion gas, but also to reset the output amount of the combustion gas of the gas discharging valve, so the pressure differences inside the storage tank due to different operating locations can be accommodated.
2. Description of Related Art
Fire is a must-have matter in human being's daily life, with fire we can cook food, have lights, even operating casting, melting or welding metals. Take a gas combustion apparatus, a refillable lighter or a portable gas stove, for instance, liquefied gas is adopted so operations of ignition and cooking can be processed. So far, the gas combustion apparatus still has a role that is hard to be replaced.
A combustion gas control device is one of the important units for a gas combustion apparatus, and has functions of transportation of combustion gas, continuous supply of combustion gas and adjusting output amount of combustion gas. A conventional combustion gas control device of a gas combustion apparatus is illustrated with the Taiwan Patent No. M306647, corresponding to the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/590,911, filed by the applicant of the present invention, when a sliding member is pressed and downwardly moved, an active member provided at one end of the sliding member is driven to push a passive sheet of a swing member, so a connecting sheet provided at the other end of the passive sheet is raised, so a gas discharging valve fastened on a top end of a storage tank is stretched so as to obtain a combustion gas supplying status. If a combustion gas continuously supplying status is desired to be remained, a continue switch provided on a housing is pulled, so a stopping block provided on one end of the continue switch is laterally moved to a location that is on top of a convex sheet of the sliding member, so the sliding member is not able to be recovered to the initial location, the combustion gas continuously supplying status is therefore obtained. The gas discharging valve is that a gas discharging valve gate being connected to a gas adjusting valve seat provide below the gas discharging valve gate, an adjusting button is provided on one lateral end of the gas discharging valve gate and is connected to a Y-shaped positioning member, and the positioning member is exposed outside of the housing, when the adjusting button is operated, the gas discharging valve can supply combustion gas within a preset output range.
In view of the combustion gas control device of the gas combustion apparatus disclosed above, operations of transportation of combustion gas, continuous supply of combustion gas and adjustment of output amount of combustion gas are processed by relative units and have to be individually operated, so operation complexity is increased. In fact, various storage tanks for storing combustion gas or fuel, e.g. a storing device for liquefied gas, are necessary because it can continuously provide combustion material to a combustion device for facilitate the combustion operation.
Due to different zones on the earth, for example zones at higher latitudes, the weather there is colder so the inner storing pressure of gas storing tank is lower, this is a negative factor for the gas and would result in the output amount of combustion gas of the gas discharging valve is not enough, therefore an operation of igniting combustion gas at a combustion section is not able to be smoothly processed. What's more, there are pressure differences between canned gases sold in different zones of the world, so the pressure of filled liquefied gas may be too much or too less. Basically, an output range of combustion gas of a gas discharging valve of a gas combustion apparatus is preset before being shipped out, so the output amount of the gas discharging valve is not able to be reset to accommodate the pressure differences of liquefied gases stored in gas storage tanks. The adjusting button is only capable of adjusting the output amount of the combustion gas of the gas discharging valve within the preset range, and the initial setting of the gas discharging valve is not able to be adjusted.